barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 12
Season 12 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 15-26, 2008. Cast ﻿Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) 10/10 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Kendall, Voice: Julie Johnson) 7/10 *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 6/10 *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris/Jeff Ayers, Voice: Michaela Dietz) 5/10 Children *David (Emilio Mazur) 5/10 *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) 3/10 *Emma (Deborah Cole) 3/10 *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) 3/10 *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) 3/10 *Holly (Justice Moore) 2/10 *Jackie (Kate Aberger) 2/10 *Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) 2/10 *Chloe (Athena Hawkins) 1/10 *Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) 1/10 *Grace (Madison McPherson) 1/10 *Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) 1/10 *Layla (Layla Rostami) 1/10 *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) 1/10 *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) 1/10 *Ryan (Reese Wilson) 1/10 Guest Appearances *TBA (played Balloon Vendor in "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure") *Burt Kehoe (played the Man in the Moon in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" and Man in the Park in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure") *Christina Vela (played Mrs. Martinez in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") *Carrie Bourn (played Sharon/Dog Owner in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure" and "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") *Anita Breidi (played Mrs. Obeid in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Tatiana Shehadeh (played Taita in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Halim Jabbour (played Hot Dog Vendor in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Mikayla Abdalla (played Jill in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") *Jacqueline Bergner (played Jill's Mother﻿ in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") Episodes Trivia *This marks the beginning of the Barney & Friends Fifth generation (September 9, 2008 - February 8, 2011) *This is the first season to have only ten episodes. *This season returns to the original full-length 30 minute format that was originally used on the show. *This is the first use of the Barney Says segment since Season 8. This is also the last season to use it to date. *During the 2nd verse of I Love You, flashbacks are shown from that episode. *The Barney Says segment is used again for the first time since 2004. *This is the last season that a Baby Bop costume built in the style of the one made in 1991 is used. *In this season, Jeff Ayers takes turns in the Riff costume. *Two Riff costumes were present during this season. One for Jeff Ayers and the other was for Jerad Harris. The Riff costume used for Jeff Ayers is a little plump with a bit of a wide head while the Jerad Harris one is taller with bigger eyes. *This is the first season to be closed captioned by Captionmax. *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song "Let's Go" appears in every episode in this season. Barney Doll Closing Shot BarneyDollWayToGoATravelAdventure.PNG|Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure misbegottenmoondoll.jpg|The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure BarneyDollTheSwordInTheSandbox.JPG|The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure rifftotherescuedoll.jpg|Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure lightscameraactiondoll.jpg|Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure Tocatchatheifdoll.jpg|To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure Bandicam 2015-10-03 15-42-13-868.jpg|The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure BarneyDollTheAmazingCaptainPickles.JPG|The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure gameforeveryonedoll.jpg|A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure Bandicam 2015-11-09 07-24-31-608.jpg|The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:2008